


Ray's

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Summer Fest 2019 [5]
Category: American Made (2017), Burn This - Wilson
Genre: Anal Sex, Burn This AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kylux Summer Fest 2019, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, The Eighties, kylux adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Pale has taken a job bartending at Ray's.He's left Anna, and is now living unapologetically.During a heatwave, a bearded ginger asks for a whiskey late at night.





	Ray's

**Author's Note:**

> Week Four of the Kylux Summer Fest - using prompts: rule/ice/hot
> 
> Please forgive my imperfect grammar and punctuation and the past/present shifts.
> 
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I am in love with Burn/This, saw it multiple times, and this is just the first of many stories that will probably be written.

New York summers were the worst; the city was on edge, and people were sweaty and cranky as they sought relief. Pale should have been used to it but he wasn’t. It was yet another thing that annoyed him.

He left Anna not long after that night at her flat; the night they agreed they didn’t like ‘this.’ Pale had left his wife and kids, quit his job and took a job at Ray's place. He finally felt in control, had finally let himself feel. Though when he actually let himself feel, he realized how he truly felt about Anna. Admittedly he didn’t handle that situation right, but Pale was a passionate man and after too many years with his wife, he needed to follow his passion, his heart.

He also realized he had more in common with his brother Robbie than he originally wanted to admit. Pale was painfully straight, at least he had thought he was, that’s what was drilled into him. Seeing how Robbie and Dom were talked about only further buried his true feelings.

He missed his brother, a lot.

But there was no point in regrets or in guilt. He could only honor Robbie the only way he knew how.

To be unapologetically himself. To _finally_ be true to himself.

Eight-hour shifts were nothing for Pale now, though any shifts in the summer during a heatwave were unbearable.

“Fucking Hell, it’s hot,” Pale muttered behind the bar as he poured himself a cool glass of water. He didn’t drink like he used to, no longer did too many lines with Ray. Life was too short, this Pale knew, and he began to live his life to the fullest.

The bar eventually cooled down as the air conditioning kicked in, as the sun finally went down and the patrons eventually stumbled their way home.

The night was turning out to be uneventful and Pale was thankful – over the past few months he had had enough excitement for a lifetime.

Pale had turned his back towards the bar stools as he began to put away the bottles no longer needed, then took inventory. It had been a busy day and Pale figured he’d have to restock the bar before he closed up for the night.

“Whiskey, neat.” Pale just about jumped out of his skin at the sound, he had been focused on taking inventory and hadn’t heard the customer enter then approach the bar.

"Jesus fuckin’ Chr – “ Pale’s voice sharp, the tone this side of angry as he turned back towards the bar. The words caught in his throat when he saw who had said them.

Pale had never seen such beauty. Auburn hair and matching beard and Pale’s brain immediately went to the burn that beard would leave between his thick thighs.

“Sorry. I didn’t hear you come in. Whiskey, neat. Coming right up.”

As Pale reached for the bottle and clean glass, Monty stayed silent, observed that large mass of a man move with such grace. He could have been a dancer.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t.”

“Ah, right. I didn’t.” Monty smirked as he brought the glass to his lips; let the amber liquid flood his mouth. Pale was mesmerized by how sinfully that throat moved.

Monty looked around the bar, cataloged every patron, which wasn’t many. He figured soon he’d be alone with the handsome bartender.

He stayed silent, though his eyes stayed on the bartender and through his peripheral vision he saw as the last of the customers settle up and leave.

Monty leaned onto his elbows on the bar, his eyes scanning over the gorgeous man in front of him. “Why don’t you join me? I’ll take a refill, and pour one for yourself.” Pale scoffed, he couldn’t get over how brazen this ginger was. Even with that thought, before he could stop himself or even register anything, he was moving to refill the glass, and then pour one of his own.

“You’re not from here.” Pale remarked as he felt the liquid cool his mouth and throat. Oh, it felt good. It had been awhile.

“So observant. You’re correct. Only visiting for a fairly short time.”

“I see.”

Tension hung in the air, Pale eventually looked at the clock just as it was time to close up the bar. He didn’t want this man to leave.

Pale tipped his head back, finished the remainder of his drink and went to the door to lock it and to turn off the sign that signaled to those outside that it was open. He did this all without looking at the customer still sat at his bar.

Pale poured himself another drink, refilled the ginger’s and took the stool beside him. Now with the bar closed for the night, he no longer was stuck behind the bar.

“Monty.”

“Pale.”

Pale had barely closed his mouth before their mouths crashed together, the kiss desperate and hungry, full of tongue and teeth. Neither man could remember any kiss before this one.

Monty couldn’t get over Pale’s pouty full lips, or the man’s large hands on his face, behind his head as he held Monty in place as he devoured his mouth.

Monty moaned, he quickly became breathless and had to regretfully pull away from Pale’s warm mouth.

“My hotel is not too far from here.” Monty panted out between kisses, Pale quick to shut him up with that mouth of his.

“Too far.”

Monty moaned again, his hands moved to grip Pale’s soft hair, pulled at it as want coursed through him.

 _Too far_.

Pale picked Monty up effortlessly, moved them to behind the bar, balancing Monty precariously on the lower counter.

Hands went to belts and zippers and soon both men were pantless, their shirts open wide after the buttons were popped off. Pale’s sinful lips moved from Monty’s to latch onto a dusty pink nipple.

Monty’s moans became more urgent, he needed this man, needed Pale more than he had ever needed anything else in his life. Monty could feel the smirk on Pale’s lips against his skin as Pale blindly reached for a pouch on a shelf just below.

“Incredible,” Monty whispered with disbelief as Pale produced a condom and a packet of lube. “You keep that behind the bar? How common is this for you?”

Pale stopped and straightened up a bit to look deep into Monty’s eyes. It was 1988, and Pale was a careful man. “I don’t do this often, and you can never be too careful.” He smiled then, his eyes clear and almost innocent; which put Monty at ease. He believed him. Monty trusted him, which was rare for him.

Monty surged forward and kissed Pale, a moan escaping Pale that time as he opened the lube, coated his fingers and slowly prepared Monty.

It wasn’t long until Monty was fucking himself on three of Pale’s thick fingers, and he all but begged Pale to fuck him. If he had his wits about him, he cursed himself. Monty Schafer was not one to bed. Was not one to be taken. There was just something about Pale.

“Please. Pale. I’m ready. I am so ready. Please!”

“I’ll give you want you need Monty. Don’t worry…” words whispered as Pale slowly removed his fingers and tore open the condom wrapper.

Monty watched in awe, Pale was a big man, _everything_ about Pale was large.

Pale used the remaining lube as he slicked his cock, and held Monty’s gaze as he slowly pushed in.

“Fucking Hell,” Pale moaned as he bottomed out, and as Monty cried out so beautifully.

Pale leaned in, their lips connecting, Monty’s legs wrapped around Pale’s hips. An encouragement for Pale to move.

Pale did.

Monty would not be disappointed.

Pale’s thrusts became progressively harder and sharper, bottles and glasses falling to the floor and shattering. Neither man cared.

That big cock had split Monty in half and now it hit his sweet spot with each thrust. Monty’s nails were in Pale’s back and sides, leaving punctures and scratches with every thrust.

“Monty......”

“Pale. Pale. Pale!”

Pale curled his fingers around Monty’s leaking cock, and Monty could only give in, to lose himself in Pale, in the pleasure. He came with a loud shout and cried out Pale’s name repeatedly.

“Yes. Yes. Fuck. Ah! Fuck!” Pale grunted as he came and Monty moaned as he felt the condom pulse with each spurt of Pale’s come.

Pale eventually came back to himself and laughed when he looked around them and as he felt the stinging on his back and his sides. He was sure Monty had drawn blood.

A quick kiss to Monty’s lips and Pale pulled out, tied off the condom and disposed of it. He then wet a towel and wiped Monty clean before they slowly got dressed.

Monty watched as Pale cleaned up, as he swept the glass away and made sure the floor wasn’t overly sticky. He had tried to help Pale, but Pale was quick to put a stop to that.

“So…”

“So…” This part was new for Pale.

Monty felt shy all of a sudden, which startled him; Monty Schafer did not get shy. He was a confident and cunning CIA agent. He had many lovers, and never felt what he felt now for Pale. Never once did he want to hold onto a lover. Again, that all changed with Pale. He couldn’t let this Adonis, couldn’t let Pale go.

“I’m in town or at least another week. If not longer. It is a flexible travel plan.”

The smile Monty got in return was something he would never forget.

“Dinner. Tomorrow?” Pale asked and Monty accepted.


End file.
